Ruining a Plan
by YouWannaGoToWar
Summary: Albus Dumbledore did not plan on Lily and James surviving. He had spent months planning out everything. After James and Lily died, he would try to gain young Harry's trust by "saving" him from his Aunt and Uncle's house. But boy, were these people ruining a plan.
1. Chapter 1- Escape of the Potters

**A/N: All author's notes are going to be in bold. I am new to FanFiction writing, so I don't know how to do much yet. This is my first story, so any suggestions will be helpful! This story is pro Harry/Hermione and there is a lot of Dumbledore bashing. No flames! Now, enough of my rambling. ONWARD TO THE STORY! (The first chapter is in 3rd person.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story.**

**Acknowledgements: Antman932(Editor)**

* * *

It was a cold, October night. To be specific, Halloween. All was peaceful in Godric's Hallow (unless you count kids knocking on doors asking for candy clamorous). The Potter household was filled with excitement, even though they couldn't leave the house. If they left, the Fidelius Charm would not protect the Potters. James and Lily Potter were busy entertaining their only son, Harry, with colorful bubbles shooting out of their wands onto his face. No matter how much he giggled, it brought a smile to their faces. While James did this, Lily strolled into the kitchen to fix up a nice bowl of vegetable stew for James whilst humming the tune to "A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love". She was getting pots from the cupboard, when she heard James yell, "LILY! It's him! He is here right now! Run to the attic, I have Harry!" The pot clattered on the floor as Lily bolted up to the attic. She practically flew up the rugged old wooden ladder. She lit her wand and found James and Harry in the corner.  
"Lily! We need to apparate out of here to somewhere far away! Grab my arm!" James whispered rapidly. She began to reach for James' arm when Voldemort burst into the dark, damp attic.

"AVADA KEDAVERA!" Voldemort yelled as Lily jumped for James's arm. She grabbed it just in time to avoid the incoming killing curse. She had a tugging sensation in her gut as her whole world spun around. The three Potters landed on the ground with a thud. Harry began to cry, so Lily cast a sleeping charm on him.

"Wh…Where are we?" Lily questioned a little queasily as she rose to her feet. She never really liked apparition.

"The doorsteps of Number 4 Privet Drive. The home of your sister." James explained, as he regained his balance.  
Lily frowned, "She doesn't want anything to do with us. She thinks we are 'freaks'."

James thought about that for a second. Why would Petunia want anything to do with her "freak" of a sister? "I guess it's the first thing I thought of. I think we should just apparate to Hogsmeade and take a hike up to Hogwarts. We will inform Dumbledore that Pettigrew betrayed us. I never would have thought…" James sobbed.

"It's ok, James. We'll make sure that so-called friend of ours won't be helping You-Know-Who anymore." Lily comforted him by rubbing his back. "Come on; let's take Harry to Hogwarts so he can get a good night's sleep." Lily took James' arm. James smiled as the couple disappeared into the darkness.  
Harry was still asleep in his mother's arms when they appeared in Hogsmeade.


	2. Chapter 2- Dumbledore's Plan

**Here is the next installment of Ruining a Plan! If you ever see any grammar mistakes that I missed, please send me a message! Thanks for all the nice comments! Here are my responses to some of them.**

**Shannalynn: Thank you, I didn't know if the summary was going to be good enough, but I guess it did its job! :D**

**Annependragon and Nikyta: Thanks! It was really fun writing these first chapters and I spend quite some time writing out this story plan.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story.**

**Acknowledgements: I would like to thank my editor, antman932, very much for revising this story for me and doing it so well.**

**ONWARD TO THE STORY!**

* * *

Voldemort was in a bad state. The Killing Curse he had fired at the Potters had been sent back at him. It was only later that he realized that the magic that the apparition had given off was had rebounded the curse. Voldemort's body fell and hit the ground with a dull thud. The body lay still. Suddenly, it began to shake. And shake. And shake. Eventually, it shook so furiously that the floor shook with it. A ghostly figure rose from the body and disappeared into a mist. The body lay still once more, as Lily and James Potter's former house burnt to the ground.

* * *

Word of Voldemort's fall quickly reached the press and wizards all around England were rejoicing when they heard the news. They weren't even careful around muggles. Many muggles were confused when a lot of men and women dressed in robes were walking around the streets. The Ministry of Magic was doing its best to get all these people to stop walking around like that, but even they were relieved. The threat of Voldemort had been in England before 1950. People have afraid for their lives for over half a century. It would be strange not to celebrate! The people of the wizarding world would call out the name of their "savior". Harry Potter. Well, at least everyone THOUGHT he was the savior. And of course, who would this information be leaked by? No one other than Albus Dumbledore. It was all part of his plan. After James and Lily died, Harry would be treated as a god. Then, Dumbledore would take him as an apprentice so everyone would see him in a greater light. But James and Lily hadn't died. They had ruined his master plan. Now he would have to separate Harry from his parents and kill them. No matter how much he liked them, it had to be done. Once he had Harry, he would cut a lightning-shaped scar on Harry's forehead, and place him with his Aunt and Uncle. If Harry ever questioned why he had to stay with them, Dumbledore would tell him that it was simply for his own protection. His perfect plan would be perfect once more. Now all he had to do was find the Potters.

* * *

Lily and James stopped at the Three Broomsticks for some food quickly before trudging back up the dirt path to Hogwarts. It was going to be a long night. They decided to eat on the road. Lily and James hurried up the path to Hogwarts and reached the doors. Harry was still asleep in James' arms. The doors were unlocked as usual, so they just walked right in. The Halloween feast was going on at the time, so they were noticed immediately. Professor Dumbledore tried to hide his smile as he saw Harry, James, and Lily. He got down from the staff table and walked over to them.

"James. Lily. How wonderful to see you! What seems to be the problem? You should be at home under the fidelius charm." Dumbledore said with a small frown. He knew the Peter Pettigrew had betrayed them. Dumbledore had made him do it with the Imperious. Now, Peter had to serve Voldemort for life or die.

"Well, we were at home playing with Harry. Lily had gone to make some dinner. Luckily I had my wand in my hand at the time, or Harry and I would be dead! He came into our house by breaking the door down, so I grabbed Harry and ran for the attic. We apparated away as Voldemort shot a Killing Curse at Lily." James explained.

"Ah. I see. So I am assuming somone has betrayed you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah. Peter Pettigrew! I never thought he would, but this is a time of war," James snarled. "Cowards like him will do anything to stay alive. If I ever find him again, he will be dead before you can say _Avada Keda-_"

"Calm down, James. How about we go to my office so we can discuss what we do next." Dumbledore suggested.

"Sounds great." James and Lily responded at the same time.

As they were walking down the stone corridors of Hogwarts, James and Lily could here Dumbledore muttering to himself, but they couldn't hear most of his words clearly.

"They have to die… it's the only way… not the Killing Curse… no no no not dark magic… poison might work…" Dumbledore muttered to himself. When Lily heard this she stopped in her tracks. James turned around to see a look of horror on his wife's face.

"What's wrong honey?" James asked his wife.

"He… he's gonna… he's gonna kill us!" She whispered frantically.

"What makes you say that?" James whispered back, confused.

"I heard him! When we go into the office, have your wand ready! I have some Veritaserum in my robes, so while he's not looking, we will slip him some. Just distract him!" Lily replied.

"Lemon drops." Dumbledore announced. Lily jumped when she heard his voice. The stone gargoyle leapt aside and allowed entry to the Headmaster's office.

"We'll talk about this in a minute." James told Lily. After climbing up the spiral staircase, they opened the door to the office. The Potters were greeted with the silver instruments and the previous headmaster portraits. Fawkes was sitting on his perch, sleeping.

"Sit down Mr. and Mrs. Potter. I'm going to go make some tea, so make yourselves at home." Dumbledore told them.

"See! I told you! He's going to poison the tea!" Lily whispered.

"I don't know about this... What should I do?" James asked.

"Spill your tea on the floor. While he cleans it, I will spike his tea with the Veritaserum." Lily told him.

"Alright! Now who wants some tea?" Dumbledore asked cheerily. Almost too cheerily, Lily noticed. As Dumbledore was handing James his tea, James tripped on his desk, causing the tea to spill all over Dumbledore's robes.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Let me help you!" James offered.

"No need to worry. Just drink what is left of your tea while I go change my robes. I hated these robes, so you actually did me a favor." Dumbledore assured him.

"Okay…" James pretended to bow his head in shame. Dumbledore assumed that by the time he returned, they would both be dead. When Dumbledore left the room, Lily quickly poured three drops of Veritaserum in Dumbledore's tea. After about 5 minutes, Dumbledore returned to see Lily and James still living.

"Enjoying your tea?" Dumbledore said with a suspicious look on his face. as he took a sip of his own tea. After a second or two, he had the glazed look with the glassy eyeballs that shows Veritaserum had been used.

"What is your name?" Lily asked.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Dumbledore answered

"Ok, it works. Did you try to poison us?" Lily questioned.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"So that I could have Harry. I needed to send him to your sister's house so that he could grow up away from magic. Then, when he is old enough he would go to Hogwarts with me as his mentor. It would bring me in a greater light to the wizarding world. Albus Dumbledore. The mentor of Harry Potter: The boy who defeated Voldemort." Albus droned. Lily and James flinched at the name.

"But he didn't defeat You-Know-Who. We escaped from him. What would make people think Harry defeated him?" Lily asked, confused.

"He would have, had you to died like you were supposed to. Now what I need to do is tell the world that Harry defeated him."

"You know what James? I think it's time we leave this place. I'm getting sick of this man." Lily told her husband.

"Yes. I agree." James responded. As they were leaving, Dumbledore shook his head and his eyes returned to normal. He raised his wand.

"I cannot allow you to leave. Just hand over Harry, and die silently." Dumbledore said, now panicking. "Goodbye Lily. James. _Avada Kedav-" _BANG. Dumbledore flew back against the wall of his office, now unconscious.

"C'mon, James! We have to go now!" Lily yelled at him. Harry had woken up from that loud noise and was now crying.

"Wait! I have an idea. There are brooms in the corner over there! Let's fly to Hogsmeade and apparate away!" James explained as he got on a broom with Harry in his arms. He opened the window, and flew off into the night. Lily quickly mounted a broom, and followed him. The last thing they both heard was Dumbledore yelling.


End file.
